The Perfect Plan
by ace-wang
Summary: Semua orang tentu punya rahasia. Tapi tidak semua orang tahu bagaimana merahasiakannya. Salah satu cara untuk menyimpan rahasia adalah dengan membunuh semua yang tahu rahasianya. [EXO Tao as main cast / Yaoi / Vulgarity]
1. Prolog

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

* * *

><p>Huang Zitao, seorang reporter di stasiun televisi terkenal yang jarang diberi pujian atas kerja kerasnya. Dan karir Do Kyungsoo tidak beda jauh dengan Huang Zitao. Keduanya tidak menyukai Byun Baekhyun, sang penyiar berita utama yang sedang naik daun. Hingga suatu saat, sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Byun Baekhyun. Semuanya tinggal tergantung pada satu orang.<p>

.

.

.

"Sayang sekali kau menjadi yang terbaik bukan karena kemampuan dan kerja kerasmu."

"Kau tidak bisa melupakan seseorang begitu saja. Mengubur mereka dan berpura-pura mereka tidak pernah ada."

"Kalian mengenal sang korban?"

"Aku tidak bersalah!"

"Dia ingin aku menyelidik Kris Wu."

"Kau tahu arti dari kata 'loyal', tidak?"

"Dasar munafik!"

"Dia tidak pernah pulang dari bulan September. Kau mengerti?"

"Jawab aku, brengsek!"

"Kumohon tolong aku!"

.

.

.

.

Semua orang mempunyai rahasia.

Tapi tidak semua orang tahu bagaimana merahasiakannya.

Salah satu cara untuk menyimpan rahasia adalah dengan membunuh semua yang tahu rahasianya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBCDELETE?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Halo! Aku mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Semoga aja aku bisa mengembanginya dan kalian suka! Karena Rated M, pasti pikirannya ngga jauh dari NC, kan? Entah aku bakal masukkin NC atau ngga, tapi yang pasti akan ada kata-kata vulgar dan sumpah serapah. Tadinya mau di-rated T, tapi aku merasa lebih cocok rated M.

So, tell me what do you guys think in the box below? ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 1-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Saya, Byun Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat siang dan sampai jumpa." ucap Baekhyun dan menahan senyumnya untuk beberapa saat.<p>

"_Cut_!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang kamera.

"Kerja bagus, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun memang yang terbaik!"

Begitulah kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan para staf ketika Baekhyun keluar dari set. Ia pun terus mengucapkan terima kasihnya sambil menunduk hormat. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penyiar berita televisi yang sedang naik daun. Setiap kali ia muncul, ratingnya naik sekitar sepuluh persen dari biasanya. Maka dari itu, ditetapkanlah Baekhyun sebagai penyiar berita utama. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

Tidak jauh dari Baekhyun yang mengobrol dengan produser dan para staf, Huang Zitao merapihkan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas laporan pada mejanya. Ia merupakan salah satu reporter yang bertanggung jawab atas berita dan info yang disiarkan oleh Baekhyun. Namun, tidak ada kredit yang diberikan kepadanya. Hanya Baekhyun yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh para staf.

"Lihatlah dia." Tiba-tiba Tao mendengar koleganya, Do Kyungsoo. Berdiri bersandar di mejanya, menghadap ke arah Baekhyun serta menatapi mereka sinis. Tao tahu Kyungsoo pasti sedang kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang bagus darinya? Di mataku dia sama sekali tidak menarik." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Artinya penilaianmu dengan penilaian penonton berbeda." balas Tao masih merapihkan kertas-kertas. "Sudahlah, Kyungsoo, tidak baik iri terhadap orang lain."

Sejak Baekhyun dinaikpangkatkan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhenti berbicara jelek tentang Baekhyun. Selalu saja ada bahan untuk omongan. Tao tidak keberatan jika diajak mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Jujur, Tao memang tidak begitu menyukai Baekhyun. Menurutnya, Baekhyun itu palsu.

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil. "Yang benar saja, Zitao. Aku tahu kau juga tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Dan aku tahu kau diam-diam setuju dengan ucapanku tentangnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring kepada Tao.

Tao duduk di kursinya sambil membuang nafas kasar. "Apa yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

Kyungsoo melirik Tao sekilas dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia kembali menatap kerumunan staf di depannya. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran penonton. Siaran berita ditonton karena informasinya, bukan penyiarnya!" seru Kyungsoo geram.

"Byun Baekhyun dapat tampil di televisi meskipun tanpa berita apapun. Ia dapat menceritakan hal terbosan sekalipun dan masih mendapat rating tinggi." kata Tao, yang akhirnya tersulut.

"Hampir semua berita yang dibacakannya diliput dan dikemas bagus olehmu. Tapi malah Baekhyun yang dipuja-puja, bukan kau yang berakhir di mejamu. Aku yakin tidak ada seorang staf pun yang memuji kerja bagusmu."

"Itulah dunia pekerjaan, Kyungsoo." Tao berdiri dan memandang orang yang lebih pendek darinya. "Yang penting aku mempunyai pekerjaan dan uang untuk kehidupanku. Aku tidak butuh pujian." Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang matanya mengekori Tao.

"Memang benar apa katamu, Tao, tapi tidakkah kau mau pekerjaanmu dihargai?" gumam Kyungsoo seakan Tao masih bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Tao masuk ke dalam bilik kerja teman baiknya yang sedang duduk tegak di depan layar komputer. Tao sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya jika tidak sedang ada tugas.

"Dan sekali lagi rating berita siang ini mencapai dua puluh lima persen!" seru pria tersebut sambil memutar kursi berodanya menghadap Tao.

Tao yang menyandarkan diri di celah bilik kerjanya hanya memutar matanya malas dan mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong.

"Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun yang dipuja-puja!" balas Tao tidak kalah antusias, namun mengandung sarkasme. "Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini, Sehun."

Oh Sehun, karyawan bagian IT yang bertugas menjadi salah satu administrator utama situs resmi stasiun televisi ini. Merupakan teman baik Tao sejak bekerja bersamanya. Karena tugasnya tidak terlalu menekankan, Sehun mempunyai cukup waktu luang untuk tidur siang, jika ia mau.

"Tenanglah, bukan hanya kau yang kesal dengannya, Tao."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Tao mengibas-ibaskan tangan kirinya. "Masih ada Kyungsoo, kau, dan penyiar lain yang posisinya lengser karenanya."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil sebatang pensil lalu jari-jarinya mempermainkannya. "Mari kita bicarakan hal lain, seperti artikel-artikelmu. Aku masih tidak percaya kau dapat mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik. Dan aku tahu itu pasti melelahkan!" Pensil pada jarinya berhenti dan menunjukkan pensil itu kepada Tao. "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir untuk mengambil cuti?"

"Cuti? Untuk apa mengambil cuti lalu berdiam diri di rumah sedangkan aku dapat pergi ke luar sana dan melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi. Memang melelahkan, tapi aku suka." Tao tersenyum kecil. "Atau kau berkata seperti itu karena bosan melihatku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Apapun alasannya, aku tetap berpikir bahwa kau butuh cuti. Istirahatlah sebentar, pergi ke luar negeri, bersenang-senanglah! Aku tahu kau sudah bekerja keras." Lalu Sehun tersenyum menggoda. "Meskipun apa yang kau katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun. Kukira kau sungguh-sungguh ingin aku untuk beristirahat." Tao melempari Sehun dengan benda terdekat dapat diraihnya, yaitu sebuah pulpen.

Tao bergerak keluar dari bilik kerja Sehun sebelum Sehun berkata "Mau ke mana kau, Huang Zitao?" dari biliknya.

"Ke toilet!" jawab Tao cukup keras karena jarak dari tempatnya ke bilik Sehun cukup jauh.

.

.

.

Tao mendorong pintu di depannya dan memasuki toilet. Sedari tadi ia sudah menahan naluri alaminya untuk buang air. Tao pun mendesah lega karena toiletnya sedang sepi. Dari lima bilik yang tersedia, bilik pertama pintunya tertutup dan sisanya terbuka. Tao berjalan dan menuju bilik ketiga. Setelah mengunci pintu, Tao mendengar bunyi kunci terbuka. Itu pasti orang yang ada di bilik pertama. Karena suasana yang sepi, Tao dapat mendengar suara air mengalir—yang ia pikir dari wastafel, hampir bersamaan dengan suara pintu terbuka. Ketika Tao mendudukkan diri di kloset, ia mendengar sesuatu dengan jelas.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun si penyiar terbaik di stasiun ini." Terdengar seperti Kyungsoo, pikir Tao.

"Ya, jika kau berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak dapat membantahnya, Do Kyungsoo." Jelas ini adalah Baekhyun. Tao menyeringai senang. Kapan lagi ia dapat mendengar perbincangan Do Kyungsoo dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya, Byun Baekhyun? Jelas ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk didengar.

Tao mendengar Kyungsoo mendengus. "Sayang sekali kau menjadi yang terbaik bukan karena kemampuan dan kerja kerasmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo? Aku merasa telah memberikan segala kemampuanku dan tentu saja aku sudah bekerja keras."

"Jika yang kau maksud kerja keras memerjualkan tubuh dan kemampuan menghisap penis para staf, aku setuju dengan pernyataanmu."

Rahang bawah Tao terasa ditarik gravitasi yang berlebihan. Apa Kyungsoo baru saja berbicara vulgar? Tao tahu Kyungsoo memang tidak polos—berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo dapat berbicara sevulgar itu dengan mudah.

"Memerjualkan tubuhku? Kau lucu sekali, Kyungsoo."

"Jangan munafik, Byun Baekhyun. Semua orang tahu kau itu seorang penjilat. Kau merupakan tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi karirmu. Termasuk menghilangkan harga dirimu."

Tidak terdengar suara Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo. Tao sempat berpikir mereka sudah meninggalkan toilet dan ingin mengintip. Untungnya Kyungsoo kembali berbicara sebelum Tao dapat melakukan apapun.

"Mengapa diam saja, Byun?" tanyanya. "Sebenarnya aku juga akan diam jika aibku diketahui salah satu kolegaku. Dan mungkin aku juga akan lebih waspada."

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar mengecil. "Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi padamu." Dan kemudian Tao mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia berasumsi Kyungsoo telah meninggalkan toilet.

Sungguh Tao ingin keluar dari bilik ini. Naluri alaminya hilang ketika pertama mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ia masih mendengar bunyi air mengalir dari wastafel sehingga Tao berpikir Baekhyun masih di sana. Tao memutuskan untuk tidak keluar. Bisa celaka jika Tao ketahuan oleh Baekhyun. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Tao akhirnya memberanikan diri meskipun ia masih mendengar air mengalir dan membuka pintu bilik yang ditempatinya. Tidak ada seorang pun di depan Tao. Hanya terdapat bunyi keran wastafel yang tidak dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena udara yang dingin, Tao mengetatkan mantelnya. Setiap hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkan selalu ada asap yang mengikuti. Tao masih terbayang-bayang ucapan Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun di toilet. Ia memang selalu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun menjual tubuhnya demi jabatan, namun tidak ia sangka dugaannya adalah fakta.

Tao memasuki bar yang cukup sering dikunjunginya ketika ingin melepas lelah. Tepat setelah memesan sebotol bir, Tao agak menyesal karena tidak langsung pulang.

"Halo, Zitao." Seseorang di kanan Tao menyapanya. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

Tao memutar matanya malas. "Kebetulan? Bukannya kau membuntutiku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Untuk apa aku membuntutimu?"

Tao mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah pembohong handal, tidak diragukan lagi. Setelah botol birnya tiba, Tao menyesapnya.

"Kau tahu Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia benar-benar brengsek. Berani sekali dia mengatakan aku mendapatkan posisiku dengan menghisap penis para staf."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao pura-pura terkejut. "Bagaimana ia dapat mengatakan hal itu?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia membuat-buat cerita agar namaku kelihatan buruk. Benar-benar licik."

"Percaya atau tidak, dia sering berkata hal-hal buruk tentangmu kepadaku. Ceritanya sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Andai saja dia tahu kepada siapa ia bercerita." Baekhyun menatap Tao lalu tersenyum miring. "Huang Zitao. Teman baikku."

Tao balas senyum. "Teman sejak kecil." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Huang Zitao dan Byun Baekhyun adalah teman baik sejak mereka kecil. Keduanya dulu tinggal bersebelahan sehingga mereka sering bermain bersama. Tentu tidak ada satu pun kolega mereka yang mengetahui tentang ini.

Tao kembali meneguk alkoholnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kau selidiki." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tao. "Kris Wu."

"Pemilik hotel PB&J itu? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Beberapa bulan lalu, sewaktu aku masih jadi reporter lapangan aku datang ke kantornya untuk mewawancarainya. Setelah sedikit basa-basi dan beberapa pertanyaan, aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku. Tentu aku tidak dapat menghiraukannya begitu saja." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, sementara Tao menyimak ceritanya.

"Kami bertukar nomor telepon, saling mengirim pesan singkat dan tanpa kusadari hubungan kami berubah menjadi rekan seks. Entah sudah berapa kali kami melakukannya. Dia menyukaiku, dan aku menyukainya. Kami terus berhubungan hingga suatu hari aku tidak dapat menghubunginya. Telepon, pesan singkat—bahkan aku datang ke kantornya namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bajingan." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Semua tindakan ada konsekuensinya, Tao. Kau tidak bisa melupakan seseorang begitu saja. Mengubur mereka dan berpura-pura mereka tidak pernah ada. Kau akan selalu terbayang-bayang dengan hal itu, bukan? Jadi aku pikir jika kau dapat menyelidiki sesuatu buruk tentangnya ditambah pesan-pesan singkat kami yang mesum, apa yang akan pasangan Wu pikirkan? Aku yakin dia akan tertarik."

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pasangan? Kris Wu sudah menikah?"

"Kau ini seorang reporter, bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu tentang itu?"

Tao hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu meneguk birnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan folder hitam dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Tao. "Ambil dan baca ini. Aku harap ada sesuatu yang berguna."

Tao mengambil folder tersebut dan menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti lalu bergerak meninggalkan Tao yang mengekori punggung Baekhyun tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sehun setelah mendengar cerita Tao.

"Seratus persen, Sehun. Kejadiannya terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo berkata pe-nis. Penis!" Tao menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia baru saja menyerukan kata tak senonoh. Untung hari masih pagi sehingga tidak banyak orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat tahu rahasia Baekhyun?" Sehun menyesap kopinya yang masih hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo tahu rahasia dari hampir seluruh karyawan di sini. Dugaanku beberapa staf memberitahunya bahwa mereka pernah berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun."

"Kau tahu," Sehun menyanggah wajahnya dengan kepalan yang bertumpu di lututnya. "ini dapat menjadi berita yang luar biasa. Byun Baekhyun, si penyiar terbaik, ternyata adalah seorang pelacur." Ia lalu terkekeh pelan.

Tao tersenyum miring. "Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, ia melakukannya untuk karir. Licik dan murahan."

"Tapi apa yang dapat kita lakukan? Kita tidak dapat mengadukannya kepada staf, bukan? Mereka menyukainya dan begitu juga dengan para konsumen. Lagipula, kata-kata Kyungsoo tidak bisa dijadikan bukti, tidak ada gunanya."

Sebelum Tao dapat membalas ucapan Sehun, sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Tao dan Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan yang telah dikelilingi orang-orang. Semua orang berjinjit, termasuk Sehun dan Tao yang berada di barisan terbelakang, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Berkat tinggi badan mereka yang di atas rata-rata, mereka dapat melihat keadaan ruang tersebut dengan usaha yang sedikit.

Ruangan itu berisi satu wanita dengan lantai penuh kertas. Wanita tersebut menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya bergetar. Raut wajahnya sangatlah terkejut. Tidak jauh darinya, sebuah _printer_ terus menerus mengeluarkan kertas yang langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun mencoba untuk menerobos paksa kerumunan orang tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di barisan terdepan. Ia menunduk, mengambil salah satu kertas tersebut. Sehun langsung menelan ludahnya kasar. Perasaannya berupa campuran antara panik dan lega. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memandang Tao yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ekspresi Tao tidak jauh beda dengan wanita tadi. Hanya saja mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya. Namun bukan hanya Tao saja yang seperti itu, hampir seluruh orang yang mengelilingi ruangan tidak kalah kagetnya.

Foto Byun Baekhyun bersama seorang pria yang Tao kenal sebagai salah satu produser. Keduanya telanjang di ranjang dengan Baekhyun menungging dan produser tersebut kelihatannya sedang mendorong penisnya ke anal Baekhyun. Foto tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah _screenshot_ dari kamera tersembunyi. Terlihat dua foto yang berbeda, namun memiliki kesamaan. Yaitu Byun Baekhyun yang telanjang sedang melakukan seks dengan gaya yang berbeda dan dua orang staf yang berbeda.

Terlalu sibuk memandangi kertas-kertas tersebut, Tao tidak sadar jika orang yang bersangkutan telah berdiri di kanannya. Byun Baekhyun. Matanya bergerak melihati kertas-kertas di lantai. Nafasnya kasar dan tidak teratur. Suara kertak terdengar dari mulutnya akibat menggertakkan giginya. Namun ia diam, tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara sampai produser eksekutif datang dan membubarkan kerumunan.

.

.

.

Tao dan Sehun kembali berkutat di bilik Sehun. Tao lebih memilih bersama Sehun daripada kembali ke mejanya sendirian setelah insiden pagi ini. Mereka berdua tetap diam sejak kembali, namun Tao dan Sehun saling mengetahui bahwa mereka butuh waktu untuk mencerna kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka?" gumam Tao. Ia memandang Sehun yang sedikit menunduk dan menatap kosong kakinya. "Mengapa wajahmu pucat, Hun?" tanya Tao, membuat Sehun terkejut.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya gugup, membuat Tao sedikit curiga. "Kurasa aku masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Sepertinya aku butuh waktu sendirian."

"Baiklah, tentu saja." Tao berdiri. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sehun." ujar Tao lalu meninggalkan bilik Sehun.

Setiba Tao di mejanya, ia langsung duduk dan bersandar. Tao penasaran dengan pendapat Kyungsoo tentang pagi tadi. Apa Kyungsoo akan prihatin kepada Baekhyun atau senang karena kedoknya terbuka. Dan pada saat itu, mata Tao sedikit melebar. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Apa maksud ucapan Kyungsoo waktu itu?

"_Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi padamu."_

Ucapan Kyungsoo benar-benar terjadi. Foto Baekhyun melakukan seks tersebar di kantornya. Apa Kyungsoo merencanakan ini semua? Bagaimana caranya? Sebenci itukah dia kepada Baekhyun? Apapun alasannya, pertama Tao harus mencari Kyungsoo.

Dengan sedikit mendongak, Tao dapat melihat meja Kyungsoo yang berseberangan dengan mejanya dengan mudah. Tidak ada orang yang duduk di sana. Mejanya pun terlihat bersih. Tidak ada tumpukkan kertas seperti biasanya. Apa Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini?

"Hei," Tao memanggil salah satu rekannya. "kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada?"

"Kau belum dengar, Zitao? Kyungsoo dipecat!"

Tidak cukupkah kejadian pencetakan foto tidak senonoh pagi tadi mengejutkan Tao? Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengulang perkataannya. "Dipecat? Mengapa? Yang ketahuan 'kan Baekhyun!"

"Ada _office boy_ yang melewati meja kerja Kyungsoo. Monitor komputernya menyala dan menunjukkan bahwa sedang mencetak foto-foto tersebut."

Jadi, benar Kyungsoo yang mencetak foto-foto itu? Dia sudah gila, pikir Tao.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun dan staf yang berkaitan?" tanya Tao.

"Para atasan melihat mereka sebagai korban dari kejadian ini. Mereka dipulangkan dan diperintahkan untuk mengambil cuti untuk menghilangkan stres dan mungkin trauma." Sebelum Tao dapat berbicara, rekannya menyelanya.

"Para atasan tidak ingin kejadian ini diketahui media lain, jadi kita dilarang membicarakannya. Aku harap kau mengerti jika aku tidak memberimu informasi rincinya, Zitao."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja perusahaan tidak ingin media massa manapun tahu jika ada karyawan yang menyebar foto karyawan lain saat berhubungan seks. Bisa hancur reputasi stasiun televisi ini jika itu terjadi. Setelah menggumamkan 'Terima kasih.', Tao memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan kembali bekerja.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Halo! Berhubung chapternya memang sudah jadi, aku post aja deh ._. Thanks buat yang udah baca dan buat yang udah review. Semoga kalian suka (dan ngerti) chapter ini!

Tell me what do you guys think 'bout this chapter in the box below!^^


	3. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 2-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tao menatap kosong lembar laporannya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak beres. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebarnya foto Byun Baekhyun berhubungan seks. Orang yang berkaitan—Byun Baekhyun dan dua orang staf seharusnya telah kembali bekerja sejak kemarin, namun hanya kedua staf yang muncul sedangkan Baekhyun tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Semua orang penasaran dengan keberadaannya—termasuk Tao, namun tidak ada yang dapat menghubunginya—termasuk Tao. Para produser sempat bingung ketika Baekhyun tidak muncul di kantor. Rating berita tidak setinggi dulu saat Baekhyun yang menyiarkan. Karena tidak ada pilihan, mereka menggunakan penyiar lain untuk menggantikan Baekhyun.<p>

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kerja Kyungsoo yang kosong. Tidak ada apapun di atas mejanya. Komputer, alat tulis, kertas—tidak ada. Tao berpikir apa akan ada seseorang yang menggantikan Kyungsoo. Jika iya, apa dia akan seperti Kyungsoo yang akan mengobrol dengannya terus?

Berbicara tentang Kyungsoo, Tao penasaran dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang juga tidak diketahui. Berkali-kali Tao mengirim pesan namun tidak satupun dibalasnya. Berkali-kali Tao menelpon namun selalu masuk kotak suara—dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah balas menelpon. Mungkin Kyungsoo masih tidak ingin berbicara tentang hal itu. Atau Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkan kehidupannya sebagai reporter dan tidak mau berkomunikasi dengan koleganya kembali. Kedua tebakannya membuat Tao berpikir kembali. Benarkah Kyungsoo yang menyebarkan foto tersebut? Sampai sekarang Tao belum menemukan jawaban yang benar. Meskipun mulutnya pedas, Kyungsoo sebenarnya orang baik—menurut Tao. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin dapat melakukan tindakan itu. Kemampuannya dalam bidang teknologi termasuk sedikit di bawah rata-rata. Bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat memasang kamera tersembunyi?

"Zitao, ada korban pembunuhan di sungai Han. Cepat liput beritanya!" perintah seorang staf, membubarkan pikiran Tao.

"Baik, Pak." jawab Tao lalu mengambil tas berisi peralatan kerjanya yang sudah ia siapkan sehingga ia dapat langsung menuju lokasi.

Dengan juru kamera yang biasa bersamanya—sebut saja Park, Tao berhasil tiba di TKP sebelum ada banyak reporter lain. Tao meminta izin salah satu petugas kepolisian untuk meliput berita serta untuk mewawancarainya. Sebelum kamera mulai merekam, Tao merapihkan pakaian serta rambutnya. Petugas penyelidik yang Tao wawancarai memberikan informasi yang sejauh ini telah ditemukan.

"Korban yang kami temukan adalah pria. Ia ditemukan dengan pemberat yang terhubung dengan rantai yang dililitkan di lehernya. Kami menduga sebuah logam tajam telah merobek wajahnya. Kami harus membawa jenazah untuk diotopsi agar dapat menyelidiki lebih lanjut."

"Bagaimana dengan identitas korban? Apa sudah diidentifikasi?"

"Kami menemukan barang pribadi korban di dalam tasnya—bersama korban, tentu saja. Kami menemukan dompet dan di dalamnya terdapat kartu identitas beratasnamakan Byun Baekhyun."

Tao hampir saja tersedak salivanya sendiri. "Maaf, apa Anda bisa mengulang identitas korban?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Kartu identitas yang kami temukan beratasnamakan Byun Baekhyun."

Tangan Tao yang memegang mikrofon bergetar hingga akhirnya jatuh. Ia menatap Park yang sama terkejutnya. Kamera yang ia panggul di bahu kirinya menurun perlahan. Tao berdeham perlahan lalu mengisyaratkan Park untuk berhenti merekam. Sang penyelidik menatap Park dan Tao bergantian.

"Kalian mengenal sang korban?"

.

.

.

.

"_Halo, Zitao."_

_Tao reflek menoleh ke arah suara tersebut datang. Seorang anak kecil berdiri kurang lebih semeter darinya. Ia memakai mantel tebal serta sepatu bot salju. Pakaian yang cocok, udara sedang dingin._

"_Aku tinggal di sana." ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah tidak jauh dari mereka. Tangannya sedikit ke atas, menunjuk ke jendela kamar di lantai dua. Itu pasti kamarnya._

.

.

.

.

Berita penemuan Baekhyun tersebar cepat di kantor akibat liputan berita stasiun televisi lain. Liputan berita Tao tidak dapat digunakan karena kurangnya informasi yang terekam kamera. Tao dan Park malah diajukan pertanyaan mengenai korban.

"Minumlah." Sehun meletakkan segelas kopi di meja Tao. "Mungkin akan menenangkanmu sedikit."

Tao, dengan tangannya sedikit bergetar, mencicip kopi tersebut. Ia menghembus nafas lega setelah cairan hitam itu menuruni kerongkongannya. Sehun benar, Tao merasa agak tenang sekarang.

Para penyelidik langsung mengamani meja kerja Baekhyun ketika mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun bekerja di stasiun televisi ini. Mereka juga menanyai semua karyawan tentang Baekhyun.

"Permisi, saya Letnan Kim Junmyeon. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus saya ajukan kepada Tuan Huang Zitao." Seorang petugas mendatangi Tao dan Sehun. "Keberatan jika Anda meninggalkan kami berdua, Tuan..?"

"Oh Sehun. Dan tidak, sama sekali tidak." balas Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu, Tao." Sehun bergerak meninggalkan Letnan Kim dan Tao.

"Tuan Huang, apa benar Anda adalah teman kecil Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Letnan Kim.

"Ya, dulu kami tinggal bersebelahan. Tapi kami tidak sebegitu akrab seperti dulu karena...pekerjaan. Menjadi reporter menyita banyak waktu, kau tahu?" Tao tertawa gugup.

Letnan Kim tersenyum lembut. "Ya, saya mengerti. Apa Anda tahu jika Baekhyun mengencani seseorang?"

Kencan? Mungkin tidak. Melakukan seks? Ya, sangat sering. Terlalu sering.

"Tidak. Baekhyun tidak pernah membicarakan kencan apapun." jawab Tao.

Letnan Kim mencoret-coret sesuatu di notes kecilnya. "Kalau begitu apa ada seseorang yang pernah bermasalah dengannya? Bertengkar, misalnya?"

Pikiran Tao langsung penuh dengan kejadian seminggu lalu. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menutup mulut tentang kejadian tersebut sesuai perintah atasan atau memberitahu pihak berwenang.

"Entah jika Anda sudah mengetahui ini atau belum. Seminggu yang lalu, ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun. Fotonya yang sedang—"

"Do Kyungsoo, bukan? Saya telah mewawancarai cukup banyak karyawan untuk mengetahui kejadian itu." sela Letnan Kim.

"Ya. Do Kyungsoo, diduga dialah pelakunya. Bahkan ia dipecat di hari itu juga."

"Apa Anda dekat dengan Tuan Do?"

"Ya, kami cukup dekat. Kyungsoo sering bercerita tentang Baekhyun."

Letnan Kim kembali mencoret-coret notesnya. "Oh, itu info baru. Apa Tuan Do dan Tuan Byun berteman?"

"Tidak, sebaliknya Kyungsoo membenci Baekhyun. Ia pikir Baekhyun menjual tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi penyiar permanen."

Letnan Kim mengangguk pelan, masih menulis pada notesnya. "Menarik. Apa Anda tahu keberadaan Tuan Do sekarang?"

"Tidak." Tao menggeleng. "Aku telah menelponnya dan mengirim pesan singkat, tidak ada yang dibalas."

Letnan Kim menutup notesnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Tuan Huang. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, saya permisi."

Letnan Kim bergerak menjauh dari meja Tao. Tao menghela nafas. Ya, Tao memang tidak menyukai Baekhyun—meskipun Baekhyun adalah teman kecilnya, tapi tidak berarti Tao senang dengan kematiannya. Apalagi dibunuh tragis. Tao masih memiliki sisi baik darinya.

"Hei." Sehun telah kembali berdiri di sebelah Tao, membuat Tao sedikit kaget. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku tak apa." Tao meneguk kopinya yang sudah sedikit dingin.

Sehun menarik kursi lain dan duduk di atasnya. "Apa yang Letnan Kim tanyakan?"

"Hanya beberapa pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun. Kurasa mereka akan mengejar Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo, ya? Memang sewajarnya mereka mengejar dia. Kyungsoo-lah yang terakhir bermasalah dengan Baekhyun."

"Tapi mungkinkah Kyungsoo melakukan itu, Hun? Kau tahu Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang menyebar aib begitu saja. Tapi jika memang ia menyebar foto tersebut, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan berhati-hati."

Sehun berpikir sebentar. "Kau benar. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang teledor, apalagi jika karirnya yang dipertaruhkan. Dan tentang pembunuhan ini, aku merasa bukan Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Ayolah, dia itu mungil!"

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Maka dari itu, aku punya pikiran lain."

Sehun mendekatkan diri kepada Tao. "Menarik. Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku bertemu Baekhyun minggu lalu di bar."

"Oke." adalah kata yang Sehun ucapkan setelah ia diam cukup lama. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia ingin aku menyelidiki Kris Wu."

"Kris Wu? Kris Wu yang itu?"

"Ya, _Kris Wu_ yang itu." Tao meminum tegukan terakhir dari kopinya lalu mengambil folder hitam dari tasnya. "Kita tidak bisa berbicara sembarangan tentang ini." Tao menarik lengan Sehun tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut dan masuk ke bilik kerja Sehun.

"Setidaknya tempat ini lebih tertutup dari meja kerjaku." gumam Tao. Ia langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, ini gila. Maksudmu Kris Wu, sang pemilik hotel PB&J, membunuh Baekhyun?"

"Baca ini." Tao menyerahkan folder yang ia bawa kepada Sehun. Dengan penasaran, Sehun mulai membaca kertas-kertas di dalamnya sambil menyimak ucapan Tao.

"Baekhyun datang ke kantor Wu untuk wawancara, namun Wu tertarik kepadanya. Mereka bertukar nomor telepon, blablabla, sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi rekan seks."

"Dengar ini," Sehun membaca salah satu pesan teks. "_Kau akan mendesahkan namaku hingga pita suaramu putus._ Astaga, ini terlalu berlebihan." Sehun tertawa pelan dan menatap Tao. "Kau tidak mungkin serius tentang ini, Tao."

"Sehun, aku ingin sekali menangkap bajingan ini. Karena aku berpikir bahwa Baekhyun dan Wu melakukan seks, Wu mencampakkannya, Baekhyun marah lalu mengancam akan menemui _bottom_ Wu dan ia dibunuh. Itu masuk akal, Hun!"

"Jika memang itu yang terjadi, aku yakin Wu tidak akan melakukannya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, pria itu kaya! Dia bisa saja menyewa orang lain untuk membunuh Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal pemikiranmu. Tapi Baekhyun mengiriminya puluhan pesan, menelponnya, bahkan ia pergi ke kantornya. Mungkin ia pergi ke rumahnya. Siapa yang tahu?"

Sehun menutup foldernya lalu kembali menyerahkannya ke Tao. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kita—kau lebih tepatnya, peduli dengan Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Dia dibunuh, Oh Sehun. Apakah itu adil untuknya? Aku merasa sudah cukup kita membencinya. Aku ingin melakukan hal baik untuknya meskipun hanya sekali."

"Kris Wu menjadi kaya karena menikah dengan Zhang Yixing, putra dari pemilik asli hotel PB&J. Jika Wu ketahuan berselingkuh, Zhang akan menceraikannya dan hilanglah harta Wu. Masuk akal." Sehun mengangguk perlahan. Setelah cukup lama, Sehun mendongak menatap Tao. "Aku ikut denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa langkah pertamanya?" tanya Tao kepada Sehun. Keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Tao untuk membahas rencana mereka.

"Meskipun Baekhyun berkata ini adalah percakapannya dengan Kris, itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa. Ini tidak cukup kuat untuk dijadikan bukti."

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Pertama, kita harus yakin benar bahwa nomor telepon ini," Sehun menunjuk nomor telepon pengirim dari pesan mesum Baekhyun. "adalah nomor telepon Kris."

"Bagaimana membuktikannya?"

"Mengirim pesan kepadanya atau menelponnya. Mungkin aku bisa melacaknya."

"Tunggu, menelponnya? Siapa yang akan berbicara?"

"Kau, tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Aku? Lalu siapa yang melacaknya?"

Tao mengerang pelan. "Oke, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kita tidak dapat bergantung dengan cara itu saja, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita butuh pendekatan langsung. Aku berpikir kau dapat bekerja di hotelnya. Dan itu berarti kau harus mengambil cuti."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah." jawabnya tak acuh.

Tao segera memeriksa ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya setelah merasakan getaran. Panggilan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"_Halo? Apa ini Tuan Huang Zitao?_" tanya suara dari telepon.

"Ya, benar. Ini Huang Zitao. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"_Ini Letnan Kim Junmyeon. Tuan Huang, kami ingin memberitahu bahwa kami berhasil melacak Tuan Do Kyungsoo dan sekarang ia sedang dalam penjagaan kami. Kami merasa Anda perlu mengetahui tentang ini._"

"Baiklah." balas Tao setelah beberapa detik ia diam. "Aku akan ke sana, Letnan Kim. Terima kasih." Tao mengembalikan ponselnya ke kantongnya. "Kyungsoo ada di kantor polisi sekarang."

"Mereka berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Sehun, bangun dari sofa.

Tao mengangguk semangat sambil mengambil mantelnya dari gantungan pakaian. "Kau mau ikut menemui Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Untungnya, kepolisian telah berbaik hati membiarkan Tao dan Sehun menemui Kyungsoo langsung. Meskipun dengan pengawasan yang ketat, Tao sangatlah tidak keberatan.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bersalah! Bukan aku yang menyebarkan foto Baekhyun." ucap Kyungsoo menatap kedua mantan koleganya. "Aku bahkan baru datang ketika aku dipanggil oleh atasan!"

"Jadi, kau dipecat karena sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan. Kau sakit hati lalu membunuh Baekhyun, begitu?" tuduh Sehun. Tao menoleh ke arahnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku memang membenci Baekhyun, tetapi aku tidak pernah membencinya hingga aku rela masuk penjara." jawab Kyungsoo. "Mengorbankan kebebasanku untuk hidup hanya untuk membunuh orang adalah tindakan yang tolol."

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya, lalu siapa? Dan yang lebih penting, mengapa dia melakukannya?" tanya Tao.

"Siapa yang tahu? Komputer kantor dapat diakses oleh siapa saja, tidak ada kata sandi atau keamanan apapun. Yang pasti pelakunya juga membenci Baekhyun dan cukup kenal denganku agar dapat memfitnahku bahwa aku yang melakukannya." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap Tao.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Tao menunjuk dirinya. "Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau Do Kyungsoo membenci Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tao benar, Kyungsoo. Semua orang tahu kau membenci Baekhyun. Lagipula, Tao sedang bersama aku saat kejadian itu terjadi." timpal Sehun menyetujui ucapan Tao.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Intinya, bukan aku pelakunya."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang pembicaraan tadi?" tanya Letnan Kim kepada Tao dan Sehun. Ketiganya berada di ruang Letnan Kim, dengan Tao dan Sehun duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Tentu saja bukan Kyungsoo pelakunya. Dan juga bukan Kyungsoo yang menyebarkan foto Baekhyun. Ia hanya dijadikan sebagai kambing hitam." jawab Sehun.

"Meskipun dia mencurigaiku, aku setuju dengan Sehun. Aku mengenal Kyungsoo cukup baik untuk tahu bahwa ia bukan orang jahat." kata Tao menimpali.

Letnan Kim mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah, pendapat kalian akan diingat. Kami juga sedang memeriksa alibi Kyungsoo seperti yang dikatakannya. Jika ia terbukti memiliki alibi, Kyungsoo akan dibebaskan."

Tao menghela nafas lega. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar alibi apapun yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah alibi yang cukup kuat.

"Lalu apa kalian mengenal orang lain yang cukup bermasalah dengan Baekhyun?"

Tao melirik Sehun diam-diam. Tentu ia tidak akan buka mulut tentang kecurigaannya terhadap Kris Wu. Tetapi entah dengan Sehun.

"Kami tidak tahu." Sehun menjawab tak acuh. "Baekhyun disukai oleh staf dan konsumen. Siapa yang tidak menyukai pria mungil berparas cantik yang menyenangkan sepertinya?"

Tao menahan tawanya sebisa dan sediam mungkin. Tidakkah penjelasan Sehun sedikit berlebihan untuk orang yang _tadinya_ tidak menyukai Baekhyun?

Terdengar ketukan pintu dua kali sebelum pintu terbuka. Salah satu anak buah Letnan Kim—terlihat dari seragamnya, menyerahkan sebuah folder kepada sang Letnan. Ia pun menggumamkan sebuah terima kasih dan membuka folder tersebut. Si anak buah langsung keluar dan menutup pintu.

Letnan Kim membaca isi folder tersebut sekilas sebelum menatap Tao dan Sehun. "Laporan otopsi Byun Baekhyun. Kalian mau mendengarnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Sehun, sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Menurut koroner, ditemukan unsur arsenik, tepatnya senyawa arsen trioksida di dalam sistem pencernaannya yang telah rusak."

"Apa itu arsen trioksida?" tanya Sehun.

"Arsen trioksida adalah racun yang menyebabkan rasa sangat sakit perut, muntah, kram perut, lalu _shock_ dan kematian akibat rusaknya sistem percenaan." jawab Letnan Kim. "Diduga pelaku membubuhi racun tersebut di dalam minuman korban."

"Arsen trioksida mudah larut dalam air terutama air panas. Mungkin pelaku memasukkannya ke dalam kopi. Baekhyun suka kopi." timpal Tao.

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan racun itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Saya bukan seorang toksikolog, tapi saya yakin Anda akan mendapatkan racun yang tepat jika Anda mencarinya di tempat yang tepat. Lagipula, ada tempat bernama 'internet' dimana segalanya tersedia." jawab sang Letnan.

"Kalau begitu akan sangat sulit untuk melacak racun itu." gumam Sehun. Sedangkan Tao hanya menunduk menatapi kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Oh Sehun." sapa Tao yang baru saja memasuki bilik kerja Sehun. Sepertinya ia sudah mengklaim bilik tersebut menjadi miliknya.

"Kau salah makan?" tanya Sehun tidak melepas tatapannya dari layar monitor. Jarinya terus menekan-nekan tombol _keyboard_ cukup cepat.

"Aku berusaha untuk ramah, tapi kau dengan kejamnya memperlakukanku seperti itu." cibir Tao. Ia meletakkan tasnya di lantai lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Sehun tertawa pelan, masih menatap layar komputernya. Dan hal itu menganggu Tao. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sehun? Kau bahkan belum melihatku sama sekali."

"Aku sedang berusaha memasukkanmu ke dalam PB&J, Tuan Huang. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan biarkan aku bekerja. Biasanya bisnis perhotelan banyak membuka lowongan."

Tao mengangguk pelan. Baguslah, pikirnya. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu sulit jika ada Sehun yang membantunya.

"Bagaimana permintaan cutimu? Apa dikabulkan?" tanya Sehun masih serius dengan monitornya.

"Tentu tidak. Mereka malah marah kepadaku. Wajar _sih_, mereka sudah kehilangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jika aku mengambil cuti, kuantitas dan kualitas berita yang disiarkan akan turun."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tenang saja, Hun. Aku sudah bekerja keras dan belum pernah mengambil cuti selama aku bekerja di sini. Aku bilang aku akan mengundurkan diri jika mereka tidak mengizinkanku mengambil cuti."

"Dan tentu mereka akan mengizinkanmu. Mereka tidak bisa kehilanganmu juga. Cerdik juga kau, Huang."

Tao tersenyum bangga, tidak membalas pujian koleganya.

"Selesai!" seru Sehun setelah menekan tombol 'Enter' dengan keras. "Minggu depan kau akan mulai bekerja di PB&J. Kuharap kau dapat membersihkan kamar dengan baik."

"Tidak masalah." balas Tao. "Tunggu, maksudmu aku akan jadi _room attendant_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

Halo! Udah lama gak update. Menurut kalian 2K words itu pendek gak? Soalnya menurut aku udah panjang._. Kalo kependekkan chapter selanjutnya aku panjangin deh :) Anyway, semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Thanks buat yang udah baca, review, favorite, dan follow fanfic ini! Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau typo.

Tell me what do you guys think 'bout this chapter in the box below!^^


	4. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

**TOLONG BACA INFO PENTING DI BAWAH. TERIMA KASIH.**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 3-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Satu-satunya lowongan yang terbuka katanya. Dasar brengsek, bilang saja ingin membuatku menderita!" gerutu Tao. Ia telah memulai pekerjaan barunya beberapa jam yang lalu setelah mendapat pengarahan dari <em>floor supervisor<em>. Berada di sebuah kamar hotel yang cukup berantakan, Tao berusaha melepaskan seprai kasur.

"Astaga, apa ini sperma?" Tao mengangkat seprai yang terdapat bercak cairan putih mengkilat jelas. Tao meringis pelan sambil melipat seprai tersebut. "Demi Baekhyun, Tao. Ini semua demi Baekhyun.." lanjutnya.

"Halo? Apa ada orang di dalam?" terdengar suara dari dapur kamar.

"Di ruang tidur!" jawab Tao cukup keras yang sedang memasang seprai yang bersih.

"Oh, halo." Pria yang lebih pendek dan imut muncul di hadapan Tao. Ia tersenyum ceria kepadanya. "Aku Minseok, dan aku ditugaskan bersamamu untuk entah sampai kapan."

Tao tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Feng." Tao diberikan nama palsu agar identitasnya sebagai reporter tidak terbongkar. "Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik." lanjutnya.

Minseok mulai membantu Tao memasang seprai pada kasur _queen-size_ tersebut. "Jadi, kau karyawan baru, ya? Sebenarnya aku juga. Baru mulai bekerja dua bulan yang lalu."

"Ya, aku sangat baru dalam bidang perhotelan. Bahkan aku kaget ketika melihat bercak sperma di seprai."

Minseok tertawa kecil. "Kau akan melihat banyak sperma di sini, percayalah." Keduanya beralih membersihkan sofa di ruang utama. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat sperma sebelumnya? Aku yakin pria tampan sepertimu telah berhubungan seks dengan banyak orang."

Tao mendengus pelan. "Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah berhubungan seks."

"Tipe yang setia pada rekannya, ya? Kau punya seorang kekasih? Pria atau wanita?"

Tao tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Kau beruntung, kalau begitu. Keuntungan bekerja di perhotelan adalah bertemu banyak orang. Pasti ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianmu hingga kau akan berkata 'Aku ingin sekali menancapkan penisku di lubangnya!'."

Tao menatap Minseok aneh. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang seantusias Minseok dalam hal seksual. Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka di kamar ini, keduanya berpindah menuju kamar berikutnya yang perlu dibersihkan.

Dalam perjalanan di koridor terdapat dua pria bertubuh tegap dan tinggi serta tampan berpapasan dengan Tao dan Minseok. Pria yang satu, terbalut jas hitam dan berparas maskulin memerhatikan Tao hingga terjadi kontak mata. Kris Wu, pikir Tao. Tao memaksakan diri untuk sedikit tersenyum padanya. Pria yang lain, dengan kemeja merah marun dan celana bahan dan parasnya feminim. Lu Han, sekretarisnya Wu. Tao bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengenal orang yang dekat dengan targetnya.

Tao dan Minseok akhirnya sampai di kamar yang harus dibersihkan. Setelah menutup pintu, Tao mulai mengobrol kembali.

"Mungkin ada satu orang." ujar Tao. "Kris Wu."

"Kau seorang _bottom_ rupanya?" Minseok terkesiap. "_Anyway_, dia sudah menikah. Dan rumornya, dia mempunyai beberapa rekan kencan—oh, dia biseksual, jika kau tidak tahu itu. Bahkan ia menyewa seseorang untuk mengurus hal itu."

"Dan apakah orang itu adalah Lu Han?"

"_Bingo_!" seru Minseok. "Dengan kedok sebagai sekretaris dari Tuan Wu, menurutku Lu Han lebih cocok disebut germo."

"Apa dia juga melakukan seks dengan Lu Han?"

"Oh, tidak. Lu Han bukan homoseksual. Dia lebih suka payudara dan vagina. Lu Han itu pengawasnya, bukan pemuas nafsunya."

"Lalu _bottom_ Tuan Wu, Yixing, dia selalu memperhatikannya! Jika dia mengetahui Tuan Wu berselingkuh, dia dan hartanya akan pergi. Tentu Tuan Wu tidak ingin itu terjadi. Di situlah kegunaan Lu Han berada." lanjut Minseok.

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Berteman dengan Minseok tentu sebuah keuntungan yang tidak terduga. Siapa yang tahu ia bakal berteman dengan orang yang mengetahui hampir seluruhnya tentang bos dan stafnya?

.

.

.

"Tolong tahan liftnya!" Tao berlari-lari kecil menuju lift yang sedang menutup. Jam kerjanya telah selesai dan ia ingin segera pulang. Tao baru merasakan menjadi _room attendant_ merupakan pekerjaan yang luar biasa melelahkan. Kasur yang nyaman adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Tao. Untung saja orang yang berada di lift tepat waktu menahan pintu agar tidak menutup sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Tao kepada orang tersebut. Oh, betapa beruntungnya Tao. Orang yang dicarinya, Kris Wu, adalah orang yang menahan pintu lift tadi. Kris tersenyum kecil kepada Tao. Sepertinya ia mengenali Tao.

Tao, Kris, dan seorang wanita berada di dalam lift yang sama. Tao berusaha untuk bersikap normal ketika mereka berdua berbicara.

"Kris, apa kau akan mengantarku pulang?" tanya wanita itu. Tinggi rata-rata, putih, cantik. Oh, dia pasti salah satu rekan kencan Wu yang dibicarakan Minseok.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." jawab Kris.

"Ke mana? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tao melirik wanita tersebut tepat saat ia tersenyum nakal kepada Kris. Tao menahan hasratnya untuk tidak muntah semampunya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan suka."

Sepertinya Tao tidak akan bertemu kasurnya dalam waktu dekat. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengelilingi kepalanya setelah satu kejadian kecil di lift ini. Satu cara untuk mengetahuinya jawabannya adalah dengan mengikuti mereka.

Tiga puluh menit Tao telah mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai Kris dan kencannya, akhirnya mereka menuju sebuah klub malam. Setelah membayar biaya sewa taksi, Tao mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka hati-hati. Lampu kedap-kedip dan warna-warni serta para wanita berpakaian minim mengisi pandangan Tao ketika memasuki pintu. Musik yang luar biasa keras memekakkan telinga Tao, sama sekali bukan genre yang ia sukai. Tao menolak halus tiap pasang tangan yang hinggap di tubuhnya. Pria tampan seperti dia datang sendirian—oh, tentu saja banyak yang akan menggodanya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, akhirnya Tao menemukan targetnya. Wanita rekan kencan Kris berliuk-liuk di tiang layaknya seorang penari striptis. Kris pun tergoda dan mendekati wanita itu. Tao tidak dapat melihat mereka begitu jelas karena penerangan yang minim dan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Tapi ia bersumpah ia melihat salah satu tangan Kris menggenggam payudara wanita itu.

"Wow. Mereka sungguh ber-_foreplay_ di tempat ini?" tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Pasangan itu pun bergerak makin panas. Leher jenjang wanita itu ditegakkan sehingga memanjang dan memudahkan Kris untuk membuat tanda kemerahan di sana. Tao memutar matanya malas lalu bergerak keluar dari klub malam itu. Apa yang barusan ia lihat sudah cukup untuk memastikan bahwa Kris Wu memang berselingkuh.

.

.

.

Tao memeriksa ponsel baru pemberian Sehun dengan nomor telepon khusus untuk mengirim pesan kepada Kris. Ia tidak yakin jika sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghubunginya. Tao juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Kris. Secara keseluruhan, ia belum siap untuk menghubungi Kris. Tiba-tiba, ponsel yang ia genggam bergetar dan layarnya menyala. Terdapat sebuah pesan diterima.

"Aneh. Aku belum memakai ponsel ini sebelumnya." gumam Tao. Setelah menggeser layar kunci ponselnya, Tao terkejut bukan main.

_Selamat malam, Chen. Apa kau sedang sibuk?_

Begitulah bunyi pesannya. Tao tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Siapa Chen? Tao tidak pernah memerkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chen. Mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit ke atas layar, Tao melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut. _Kris Wu_. Tao bingung. Ia belum pernah menggunakan ponsel ini, dan tiba-tiba nomor Kris Wu telah ada di kotak pesan masuknya serta memanggilnya Chen. Namun tak lama, suatu penjelasan yang masuk akal tercerna oleh otak Tao. Ia mengambil ponsel yang biasa digunakannya dan menghubungi temannya.

"_Ada apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku._" Suara serak Sehun terdengar dari seberang.

"Kau menghubungi Kris terlebih dulu sebelum memberi ponsel ini? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Tao menggeram frustasi.

"_Hei, tenanglah. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Di ponsel itu, kau adalah Chen si pengangguran. Aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk saling mengirim pesan denganmu, jadi lebih baik kau balas pesannya sebelum dia mengabaikanmu. Sampai jumpa, Tao._"

"Tunggu, Seh—ah, sial!" Tao menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "Apa yang harus aku katakan?" gumamnya. Ponsel yang satu kembali bergetar.

_Kau sudah tidur, ya? Aku akan menghubungimu besok, kalau begitu._

"Oh, tidak. Ini kesempatanku." gumam Tao setelah membaca pesan dari Kris.

_Maaf, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan terlebih dulu. Ada apa menghubungiku, Kris?_

Tidak lama setelah Tao menekan tombol kirim, ponselnya kembali menerima pesan masuk.

_Bukan apa-apa. Aku berpikir mungkin kita dapat melakukan sesuatu yang nakal sebelum tidur :)_

"Menjijikan. Tidak cukup berhubungan seks di bar tadi? Dasar maniak." gumam Tao.

_Tidak bisa, aku harus tidur sekarang. Mungkin lain kali. Selamat malam, Kris._

Tao mematikan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan tanpa menunggu balasan Kris. Ia segera berbaring di kasurnya yang telah lama dirindukan tubuhnya. Pekerjaan barunya menguras tenaga, ditambah dengan ia harus mencari bukti bahwa Kris yang membunuh Baekhyun. Tao mengesampingkan pikirannya. Lebih baik ia segera tidur agar tenaganya pulih untuk kembali bekerja esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

Tao dan Minseok kembali bekerja sama untuk membersihkan kamar-kamar di lantai sepuluh. Bagi Tao waktu terasa berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dengan Minseok yang terus mengoceh tentang apapun. Ia sangat menghargai usaha Minseok. Ocehannya merupakan pengalih perhatian yang bagus agar tidak bosan.

"Nanti malam akan ada pesta ulang tahun Tuan Zhang di _ballroom _dan rumornya kita kekurangan pelayan. Kau mau bersuka rela menambah pekerjaan, Feng?" tanya Minseok.

"Benarkah? Aku mau jika kau mau." Tao—atau Feng saat ini, tersenyum. Suatu kesempatan untuk melihat pasangan targetnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Akan ada banyak wanita seksi yang berpakaian terbuka meskipun udara sedang dingin. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencuci mata!" seru Minseok antusias. "Mungkin ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu di sana, Feng."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak sedang mencari pasangan."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu sekarang. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Omong-omong, aku harus ke toilet. Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Minseok berhenti bekerja dan berlari kecil menuju toilet.

Tao meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia menarik plastik dari tong sampah dan akan menaruhnya di plastik sampah yang lebih besar pada troli di depan kamar. Sebelum ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang ketika ia berbalik badan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." ucapnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Namamu Feng, bukan?"

"Ya. Dan kau Kris." Tao menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. "Maaf, Tuan Wu. Tidak seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu."

Kris, yang bersandar di pintu tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa jika seseorang yang manis memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

Tao tersenyum malu, tidak menjawab pujian Kris.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu bahwa akan ada pesta nanti malam dan sepertinya kita kekurangan pelayan. Apa kau tertarik untuk menjadi pelayan untuk semalam?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku dan rekanku akan bersuka rela untuk menjadi pelayan nanti malam."

Kris mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap lekat Tao yang tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Feng." Kris kembali tersenyum sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

Tao tersenyum senang. Percakapan sungguhan pertamanya dengan Kris yang merupakan suatu kemajuan berjalan cukup baik.

"Hei, mengapa kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Minseok. Sepertinya percakapan tadi membuatnya lupa dengan Minseok yang tadi ke toilet.

"Bukan apa-apa." Tao menggeleng pelan. "Ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita lalu bersiap untuk nanti malam."

.

.

.

Dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam serta celana bahan hitam, Tao sudah terlihat seperti pelayan. Dengan baki berisi gelas dengan sampanye di dalamnya, Tao berjalan mengelilingi tamu-tamu yang telah hadir di _ballroom_ hotel. Satu persatu para tamu mengambil gelas dari bakinya. Kian lama, jumlah gelas-gelas di bakinya menurun dan Tao harus ke konter minuman mengambil sampanye.

"Hei." Tao menoleh ke kirinya. Minseok juga telah kehabisan sampanye ternyata. "Kau menikmati pesta ini?"

"Terlalu mewah untuk seleraku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku cukup puas dengan jumlah wanita-wanita seksi di sini. Mungkin aku bisa mendekati salah satu dari mereka." Mata Minseok bergerak cepat melihati wanita-wanita di depan mereka.

"Mungkin jika kau adalah undangan dan bukan pekerja di sini, mereka mungkin akan sedikit tertarik kepadamu." Tao memutar malas matanya. Ia kembali fokus mengambil sampanye untuk bakinya. Setelah penuh, Tao tidak langsung pergi. Ia menyempatkan diri mengedarkan pandangannya di kerumunan tamu-tamu undangan. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal. Lu Han yang terlihat rapi dengan jas hitam sederhana.

"Apa yang Lu Han lakukan di sini?" tanya Tao.

"Undangan atau mendampingi Tuan Wu yang lebih tepatnya menjaga rekan kencannya agar tidak dicurigai oleh Tuan Zhang. Kau bahkan bisa dicurigai olehnya jika Tuan Wu mengambil sampanye dari bakimu."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat Kris dan _bottom_nya, Yixing, sedang berdansa pelan dengan kedua tangan Kris di pinggul Yixing dan tangan Yixing di bahu Kris. Keduanya terlihat bahagia seperti pasangan menikah normal.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuan Wu berselingkuh. Lihatlah Tuan Zhang, apa yang kurang darinya? Dia tampan dan jangan lupa lesung pipitnya yang manis itu."

"Ada suatu titik dimana kau akan bosan melakukan seks dengan orang yang sama, Feng. Tuan Wu sudah mencapai titik itu."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya itu semua hanya karena dan tentang seks."

"Oh, ayolah. Orang mana yang tidak suka seks?" Minseok tersenyum menggoda dan mengambil bakinya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Feng." Ia pergi meninggalkan Tao dan kembali berkeliling. Tao pun ikut mengambil bakinya dan kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami hari yang melelahkan, mandi air hangat menjadi pilihan Tao malam ini untuk merelaksasikan diri. Ia tidak berencana untuk mengontak siapapun. Sehun, Kris, restoran _pizza_ favoritnya, tidak akan Tao hubungi. Ia hanya ingin sebuah tidur yang nyenyak di kasurnya yang nyaman. Dan rencananya harus tertunda karena bunyi bel pintu. Mengerang pelan, Tao beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Orang sinting mana yang bertamu larut malam seperti ini?" gumam Tao sembari berjalan membukakan pintu. Pria mungil mantan koleganya.

"Kyungsoo?" Tao terkesiap. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku baru saja dibebaskan dari kantor polisi. Mereka berhasil membuktikan alibiku."

"Oh, itu bagus. Aku turut senang, Kyung! Mari masuk." Tao bergeser agar Kyungsoo dapat masuk ke apartemennya. "Silahkan duduk, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menempatkan diri di sofa. Tao keluar dari dapur dengan segelas air dan menaruhnya di depan tamunya. "Apa kabarmu? Kau tidak pernah membalas pesan atau menelponku." ujar Tao.

"Maaf, Zitao, sejujurnya aku kurang baik. Hidupku sedikit kacau semenjak aku dipecat. Menjadi pengangguran itu sulit." Kyungsoo mengambil gelas di depannya. "Aku minum, ya." Sekali teguk Kyungsoo menghabiskan air tersebut.

"Aku turut menyesal, Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih, tapi itu semua sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengubahnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Omong-omong, aku minta maaf karena datang larut malam. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Aku dengar kau dengan Sehun sedang menyelidiki kasus Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bahkan kami tidak bilang pada pihak kepolisian."

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Meskipun bukan seorang reporter lagi, aku mempunyai sumber-sumberku, Zitao." Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar. "Kau harus mendapatkan pelakunya. Dia sudah membuatku dicurigai dan ditahan entah lamanya. Kalau perlu, tangkap juga orang yang membuatku dipecat. Kau pasti bisa, kau reporter yang handal." Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tajam Tao, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Tenang, Kyung, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan membuatnya membayar perbuatannya kepadamu dan kepada Baekhyun."

Meskipun menandakan ekspresi tidak suka ketika Tao menyebut nama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Bagus. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena sempat mencurigaimu."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau terbawa emosi waktu itu, aku mengerti benar, Kyung."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Zitao." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Tao. Tao sedikit lega melihat Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan dapat tersenyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Zitao! Zitao!"_

"_Tidak, kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu!"_

"_Anak nakal memang sepatutnya dihukum!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari libur Tao yang seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat digantikan dengan berdiskusi dengan Sehun. Dengan kudapan-kudapan yang dibeli Sehun, keduanya duduk berhadapan di sofa apartemen Tao.

"Jadi apa kau menyukai pekerjaan barumu?" Sehun mengambil mangkuk kudapan di depannya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai pekerjaan baruku. Aku bisa melihat bekas orang-orang melakukan seks setiap hari!" Terdengar nada sarkastik di tiap-tiap kata yang Tao ucap.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya." Sehun tertawa gembira.

Tao menghela nafasnya. "Dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi, rekan kerjaku sangat tertarik dengan seks dan sering berbicara vulgar."

"Itu bagus. Dia bisa membantu mendapatkan seseorang untuk bercinta denganmu. Kau sangat kaku dalam hal seksual, kau butuh melakukan _one-night stand_, Tao. "

Tao menelan ludahnya kasar. Kata-kata Sehun terekam baik dalam pikirannya. Potongan gambar-gambar mengerikan bergerak sekelebat di ingatannya.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat wajah Tao memucat.

"Apa?" Tao tersentak. "Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukan _one-night stand_. Aku belum siap melakukan hal-hal berbau seksual."

"Hanya sebuah saran." Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, apa ada info yang menarik untuk dibagi denganku?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita bisa memastikan bahwa Kris benar-benar selingkuh. Ia memiliki beberapa rekan kencan dan aku yakin Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Ternyata sekretarisnya, Lu Han, membantu menutupi kencan-kencan Kris agar tidak ketahuan Yixing."

"Luar biasa. Dia bahkan membayar orang untuk mengurus kencannya."

"Bagaimana dengan nomor telepon Kris?" Tao mengunyah kudapan yang diambilnya dari mangkuk yang dipegang Sehun.

"Untuk nomor telepon, aku tidak bisa melacaknya kecuali kau menelponnya. Itu akan sulit karena kau harus menelponnya, itu berarti kemungkinan identitasmu akan ketahuan karena suaramu akan terdengar."

"Bagaimana jika menggunakan _software_ pengubah suara?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "_Software_ itu hanya akan membuat suaramu aneh, Kris pasti akan curiga." Sehun sedikit tersentak. "Bagaimana kau tahu ada _software_ pengubah suara?"

"Berteman dengan seorang IT membuatku kecipratan ilmunya. Ilmu teknologiku memang tidak tinggi, tapi aku belajar sedikit demi sedikit."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Kita akan pikirkan cara lain."

.

.

.

.

Karena Minseok dikabarkan sedang sakit, Tao terpaksa bekerja sendiri hari ini. Dengan adanya Minseok, Tao merasa jadwal kerjanya berlalu dengan cepat karena omongannya yang tiada henti. Tanpa ocehannya, Tao merasa ada yang hilang, ada yang kurang. "Aneh. Aku tidak pernah merindukan seseorang seperti ini." ucap Tao.

"Merindukan siapa, Feng?" Tao menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Kris yang bersandar di daun pintu. Dengan _blazer_ hitam dan kaos putih, Kris terlihat enak dipandang meski dengan pakaian normal.

Tao mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa menurutmu, Tuan?"

Kris menutup pintu lalu berjalan mendekati Tao. "Menurutku? Aku, tentu saja."

"Ah, aku ketahuan, ya?" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia tahu sepasang mata Kris tergoda untuk melihatnya. Sudut kiri bibir Kris terangkat, namun tidak berniat untuk membalas topik itu lagi.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana temanmu?" Kepala Kris

"Tadi pagi Minseok menelpon karena sakit. Terpaksa aku bekerja sendirian hari ini."

Kris mengangguk paham. "Omong-omong, apa kau ada waktu luang malam ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Tuan Wu?"

"Tolong panggil aku Kris. Aku tidak suka mendengar seseorang yang begitu menarik sepertimu memanggilku 'Tuan'." Sudut bibir Kris semakin terangkat ketika ia melihat semburat merah yang tidak begitu kentara pada pipi Tao. "Ada suatu acara yang harus kudatangi, namun aku telah memakai semua tuksedoku dan aku ingin yang baru. Aku berharap kau dapat membantuku memilih tuksedo yang cocok untukku. Aku akan membelikanmu satu, jika kau mau."

Rasanya rahang Tao ingin terbuka lebar, namun ia tahan. Membeli tuksedo baru hanya karena koleksinya sudah dipakai semua? Benar-benar kaya, pikir Tao. Ia pun mempertimbangkan ajakan Kris. Namun segera ia memutuskan pilihannya karena sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Aku rasa aku bisa meluangkan waktu malam ini. Tentu, Kris, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu. Dan tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku. Pria sepertiku tidak butuh tuksedo mahal."

"Tidak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membelikanmu." Kris mendekatkan diri dengan Tao hingga berjarak sekitar dua jengkal dari Tao. "Aku akan menunggu di lobi nanti."

Kris meraih pinggul Tao dengan cepat, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengecup bibir Tao. Tao yang tidak menyangka terbelalak kaget, namun hanya diam. Tidak membalas, juga tidak menolak. Kecupan Kris kian lama berubah menjadi lumatan yang hanya dilakukan olehnya. Tao belum juga membalas ciuman Kris dan itu membuat Kris menggeram kecil. Lumatannya kini mengganas, saliva Kris telah menutupi bibir dan area sekitarnya Tao. Kris sudah tidak peduli jika Tao tidak balas menciumnya, ia hanya ingin menelusuri bibir karyawannya ini yang sering menetap di pikirannya. Namun kemauannya harus ditunda karena Tao memukul-mukul pelan dadanya.

Kris memutuskan kontak bibir mereka dan matanya langsung menatap bibir Tao yang basah dan sedikit membengkak. Wajahnya juga memerah dan nafasnya sedikit terengah. "Maaf, Feng, aku—"

Tidak membiarkan Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tao menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir bosnya dan menariknya segera. Meski sebentar, Tao harap Kris tidak mengira bahwa ia menolaknya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Kris." Tao menunduk malu.

Kris yang baru paham maksud Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria. "Sampai nanti, Feng." Ia pun berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, kaki Tao terasa dicabut tulangnya dan ia harus duduk. Ia merasakan dadanya berdetak cukup cepat ketika mendudukkan diri di sofa yang baru ia rapihkan. Tao tersenyum ceria dan lebar. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Halo! 3K words, loh! Semoga cukup panjang untuk memuaskan kalian (ambigu-_-) Anyway, ada sesuatu yang harus kasih tahu. Aku mungkin gak bisa update untuk entah sampai kapan. Hari ini aku dapat masalah berkepanjangan lama/? jadi aku gak tahu kapan bisa melanjutkan fanfict ini. Tapi aku janji akan nerusin dan selesaiin. Jadi, mohon bersabar, ya?

Thanks buat yang udah baca, BIG THANKS buat yang review (aku seneng banget reviewnya meningkat huehue) Thanks juga buat yang favorite/follow fanfict ini dan mohon maaf jika ada salah dan maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk ke-hiatus-anku/?

So, tell me whaddaya guys think in the box below!^^


End file.
